Galactic Defenders
by Superfan44
Summary: When an unexpected enemy threatens the safety and security of every planet in the Galaxy, the jedi council must put together a team to save the galaxy from the brink of disaster, crossover of The Clone Wars, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Sym-Bionic Titan, and Firebreather, Inspired by Marvel's "The Avengers".
1. Prologue

**Hey there, so this is the prologue of my new story "Galactic Defenders", which is a crossover between Star wars: The clone wars, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Sym-Bionic Titan, and Firebreather. This is kind of a super hero team themed story, the members of the team are Lux Bonteri (For more info, read "Super Soldier"), Ahsoka Tano, Marcus Carter (OC from "Super Soldier", for more info read my profile), Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lance, liana, Octus, and Duncan Rosenblatt. I would like to give special thanks to AVP5 for sharing so many ideas' with me, and thanks to the Marvel movie "The Avenger's" for giving me the inspiration and Idea for the story. Enjoy, and make sure to leave a review for me when you're done. **

Prologue

(Republic research facility, Coruscant)

It was a calm night on Coruscant, the research lab was not active, but several guards did remain watch, making sure that no one tried to sneak in and steal anything, two guards were standing one of the most precious item, the ancient malinor crystal, an item that holds a great force that is so powerful, that countless villains would risk their lives for that crystal. Suddenly, a noise was heard around the area.

"Did you hear that" one of the guards said

"Eh, it's probably just the wind playing tricks on you" the other guard said "See, look around you, there's nothing here but…" Then all of a sudden, two dark lights rays out and hit the two guards, it lifted both of them off the ground, and then both of the guards started to feel all of their life energy flowing out of them like a river. In just 30 seconds, both guards were lying motionless on the floor, a figure walked out of the darkness, he was in a black suit that covered up to the bottom of his neck, he had a face that was mostly drained of energy that made him look like an undead like figure, he was Michel Morningstar, aka Darkstar. He had sneaked into the facility so that he could get his hands on the most powerful object in the galaxy for his own personal needs.

"And they said they have good security here" he said looking at the guards who now were lying dead on the floor, he then turned to the container witch carried what he was looking for.

"At long last" he said to himself "I will finally get what I deserved". He fired a ray blast from his hand at the container and it exploded, leaving a big hole showing the crystal inside. He took it out, and an alarm sounded off, but he didn't care, he had what he was looking for and he was off in a hurry.

A group of guards surrounded the entrance of the facility to make sure that Darkstar didn't escape with the crystal, then, a large blast came out and knocked out most of the Guards to the ground, Darkstar walked out of the door and was heading straight for the ship, a couple of guards tried to stop him, but Michel drained their life energy in a matter of seconds, leaving the launch bay with several drained bodies and a large amount of wreckage, Michel got to the ship and left what was left of the area, Michel smiled as the ship left the atmosphere and set the coordinates for an unknown planet, activated the light speed, and in the blink of an eye, was gone.

4 hours later, the police arrived, along with Jedi master's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, the two Jedi master's inspected the area where the crystal had been stolen. They walked up to the bodies that had their life energy drained out of them, Obi-Wan was the most fascinated by the way the thief killed his attackers, Windu looked at the bodies.

"What do you think could have killed these men?" asked Windu

"Well, It probably wasn't a sith lord or bounty hunter because these men have had all of their energy drained out of their bodies" said Obi-Wan "And worst yet, the intruder has stolen the malinor crystal". Windu looked at the container which now had a huge hole ripped through it.

"If the crystal has been stolen, then our worst fears have been realized" said Windu "Since a situation like this has emerged, we have only one option"

"What exactly is that option?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I believe that It's time we put the team together" Windu replied. Obi-Wan looked at him with a concerned look, but figured that the time had come.

"Yes I couldn't agree more" said Obi-Wan "I believe as well that the time has come".

**Well, that's the end of the prologue, I know it's short, but there will be a lot more coming your way, make sure you add this to story alert or favorites so you can keep up, and make sure you leave a review for me before you leave so you can tell me what you think so far. So stick around readers, and I'll see you later.**


	2. Informing Ahsoka

**Hey there, so this is chapter 1 of "Galactic Defenders". I would like to give special thanks to AVP5 for sharing so many ideas' with me, and thanks to the Marvel movie "The Avengers" for giving me the inspiration and Idea for this story. Enjoy, and make sure to leave a review for me when you're done. **

Chapter 1

(Republic Training Arena, Coruscant)

It was bright, and quiet in the training arena, Lux and Ahsoka were in the room, both doing a private training exercise together, in the arena with training droids charging straight at them. Lux was wearing the Alpha suit which was given to him a while ago by Dr. Alfred Monics, which enhanced his strength, speed, and agility, throughout the exercise, he was jumping, sliding, dodging blasts, and shooting, hitting, and kicking down droids. Ahsoka on the other hand, was already equipped; she had her two lightsabers out which she always carried in case of emergencies, she was slicing, and kicking the droids to the ground with the two emerald green blades. After they took out all of the droids in the arena, an alarm sounded witch signaled the end of the training exercise. Once they heard it, Lux lowered his blaster, and Ahsoka turned off her lightsabers. They both walked into the locker room where they kept all of their stuff.

"Well, that was a good workout wasn't it?" Lux said.

"Yeah, and I didn't even break a sweat" Ahsoka said "Oh by the way, I was able to get 54 kills"

"Yeah, but I got about 65" said Lux.

"Show of" Ahsoka muttered while rolling her eyes.

Just as they were packing up their things, someone walked in through the door; it was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight and Ahsoka's master.

"Hello Lux, Hey snips" Anakin said as he walked in.

"So, you're here with the mission sir" Lux asked

"I am" replied Anakin

"I figure that this is about the initiative?" Lux said

"Yes, that is why I came" Anakin replied, Ahsoka heard this and suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me Skyguy but, what initiative" Ahsoka asked

"It's called the Galactic Defenders initiative" said Lux "It's a team that the Jedi council is putting together, and you, Marcus, and I are going to be a part of that team"

"Oh, I didn't know that before" Ahsoka said

"Well I guess you didn't get the word" Anakin said "Before you go snips, I want you to have this", Anakin took out a little booklet and handed it to Ahsoka, on the front of it, there were big letters that said: "Galactic Defenders Initiative".

"This booklet will tell you all about the initiative, so when you go back to your room, to catch you up, read the files; get to know the rest of the team members" Anakin said to her.

"Yes master" Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"Good" said Anakin "There will be a debriefing tomorrow for you, Lux, and Marcus about the plans for the initiative, so I just want you to be prepared".

"Well, I am curious about this, so I'll make sure that I read it" said Ahsoka.

"Alright, I'll see you later, and make sure you read that" said Anakin.

"Don't worry, I will" replied Ahsoka.

One hour later, Ahsoka and Lux were walking through the hallway of the Jedi temple talking about what had occurred recently.

"So, when did you first learn about this initiative?' Ahsoka asked Lux

"I learned about it over 2 weeks ago" said Lux "I met up with Jedi knight Aayla Securra, and she told me that I wasn't the only hero in the galaxy".

"Do you think that Marcus has heard of it before us?" asked Ahsoka

"I believe so, otherwise he would have told me when I first got the suit" said Lux

"Well, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Ahsoka asked

"I wanted to tell you before, but Anakin felt that I should wait until the time was right" Lux said to her.

"Ok, I bet the other members of the team are mostly bounty hunters or commandos" said Ahsoka

"Well… Not exactly" said Lux "I have read the files before, and they are something a lot more different then bounty hunters".

"What do you mean?" asked Ahsoka

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough" said Lux

"Well, alright whatever you say" said Ahsoka, Lux smirked a bit, knowing that Ahsoka would be very surprised when she finds out who the team members are.

"Listen I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow for the debriefing" Lux said to Ahsoka

"Ok I'll see you then" said Ahsoka, and they both walked off.

(Jedi Temple, Coruscant)

Later that night, Ahsoka was in her Jedi dorm room sitting peacefully meditating, and then when she opened her eyes, she saw the files booklet that was sitting on the night stand, she decided that she could have time to take a look at it. She sat on her bed and took it out.

"Alright then, let's see what you have to offer" Ahsoka said to herself. She opened the booklet and it started with an explanation about the creation of the initiative and the purpose of it. Then, it showed the members of the team and explains their origins and what their abilities are, it started out with Marcus, Lux, and Herself which was pretty obvious to her, but then, she read some of the other members of the team, and started to see what Lux was talking about. She saw that they had the most incredible powers anyone has ever seen, and how they gained their abilities in the past. When she was finished reading all of it, she laid down on her bed to think about what she had just read, thinking in her head:

"_Wow, this is way bigger then I thought it would be"_

She saw the clock that was on her night stand saying 10:30 pm, realizing that she had been reading this for an hour; she decided to get some rest. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, waiting for the debriefing on the Initiative.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you guys like it; please leave a review for me before you so you can tell me what you think, Oh and make sure you subscribe to my story so you can keep up, I will continue as soon as possible, see you later.**


	3. Debriefing and Departure

**Hello, so this is chapter 2 of my story, I hope you guys are excited for this, Oh and make sure you leave a review for me when you're done, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

(War room, Jedi temple)

The day of the debriefing had arrived, and Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus were walking down the hallway of the Jedi temple towards the war room where all of the members of the Jedi council would meet to make plans for the Galactic Defenders initiative.

"Well, this is it" said Lux

"Yeah" replied Marcus "Hey Ahsoka, I heard that you were just informed about the initiative, you must have lost your mind when you read the team profiles".

"I actually was" replied Ahsoka, "I never realized that there were more hero's out there besides us, until now". The three of them arrived at the entrance of the war room where Jedi master PLO koon was standing at the door, and Ahsoka went to greet him.

"Ko-to yah master plo" Ahsoka said.

"Ko to yah little soka" Master plo replied.

"So, I hear that the council is deciding to begin the Galactic Defenders initiative" said Marcus

"Yes, the three of you are about to be given the instruction from master Kenobi and master Windu.

"Well, let's hope that this goes through" said Lux. Soon, the four of them walked into the room, where some of the highest Jedi masters were standing around, waiting for the announcement to start. Then, Jedi master Mace Windu walked into the room and stood in the holographic image displayer.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this meeting" Mace said "As of right now, the most powerful object in the galaxy has been stolen". He then pulled up surveillance footage of Darkstar breaking into the facility and stealing the crystal

"A few nights ago, the malinor crystal which was stored in an electromagnetic vault was stolen by a figure known as Darkstar" said Windu "We don't know what he will do with it, but we do know about his whereabouts and what he is planning to do with it". Some of the Jedi started muttering stuff to each other.

"While this is indeed a problem, in the past we had already found the solution" Windu said, he then turned to Marcus who was standing next to Lux and Ahsoka.

"I will let agent Carter take it from here" Windu said, Marcus walked up to the area.

"Thank you sir" Marcus said, he then pushed a few buttons and up came three pre-recorded footage of the Titan and some shots of the Manus and Corus armor's, Duncan battling two kaiju, and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in some parts of the galaxy battling many foes, each image also came with some photos and items that were recovered in the events.

"Over the past six months, the Jedi order has been tracking down multiple events across the galaxy associated with the Galactic Defenders Initiative" he said narrating the file footage. "We have been talking with the leaders of other organizations to give permission for them to join the initiative which included MEGTAF, G3, and The Plumbers" he said. "We are planning to send a Jedi cruiser to locate each member, go to that area one at a time, and pick them up to take back to Coruscant".

"Lux, Ahsoka, we will send you two and Marcus to go with Master Skywalker to pick up each of the team members" said Obi-Wan "Anakin is already down in the hangar near the ship, you three will report to the hangar and await additional orders".

"Yes master Kenobi" said Ahsoka

"Yes sir" said Lux

"You can count on us sir" said Marcus

"Good luck" said Mace "And may the force be with you".

The three friends were walking into the hangar, where Anakin was waiting for them in the transport ship that would take them to the Jedi cruiser. They all stood before Master Skywalker and he went over to talk to them.

"Alright you're all here" said Anakin "Let's get into the shuttle, the cruiser is expecting to leave in about 30 minutes"

"Don't worry about it master" said Ahsoka "Aren't we always on time". Anakin rolled his eyes as they walked into the ship. Once they were strapped in, the shuttle took off, flew through the city, and left the planet's atmosphere bound for the cruiser. Once the shuttle docked in the air sealed bay, the four of them walked out of the shuttle and were greeted by a clone sergeant

"General Skywalker, the crew is up on the bridge awaiting your orders sir" the clone said.

"Tell them we will be up there right away" said Anakin.

"Yes sir" the clone replied. The four took an elevator that went all the way up to the bridge of the ship, where people were at the controls, monitoring and managing the ship's functions properly. The four of them walked up to Admiral Yularen who was standing at the center of the bridge.

"Admiral Yularen, have you set the hyperspace coordinates for our destination?" said Anakin

"Yes general" he replied "We are all waiting for you if you're ready". Anakin turned to the others and Ahsoka gave an approving nod believing that it is time.

"Admiral prepare to jump into hyperspace" said Anakin

"Yes General" Yularen said. Marcus tapped on Lux's shoulder and Lux turned towards him.

"Well Lux, looks like our moment has finally arrived" said Marcus

"Yes Marcus, it has" said Lux. The crew members pushed a few buttons to activate the hyperspace, then bright lights shot from the deep space and in the blink of an eye, they were gone, off into the far reaches of space to begin assembling the team.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will begin with them picking up the team, starting with Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Please add this story to alert to keep up, and make sure you leave a review for me to tell me what you think, I will update soon.**


	4. Meeting Ben's team

**Hello readers, this is chapter 3 of this story, it will focus on Ben, Gwen, and Kevin being picked up by Anakin for the initiative, I will even place some stuff from the Ben 10: ultimate Alien TV show that you guys might be familiar with. So enjoy the chapter, and make sure you leave a review for me when you're done.**

Chapter 3

It was a starry night in the city, not the perfect night to be fighting bad guys. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were in a warehouse tied to the wall by volcanaus, who had just captured them after an intensely rough fight.

"Well, this is a nice mess we're in" said Kevin sarcastically

"Hey, it's not my fault that he had us cornered with his army" Ben said defensively

"Will you two just stop it" Gwen said to both of them "I know this is a tough situation, but we need to keep our hopes up and wait for something better to happen". Then, one of volcanuses minions walked up to them and had a little communicator in his hands.

"Hey" said the minion "Some guy wants to talk to you about something". Then the three of them picked it up and Gwen put it up to her left ear.

"Hello, who is this" Gwen said.

"Hello Gwen, its Anakin" the voice said "I'm calling to tell you about the team that you and your friends will be a part of".

"Who is it?" asked Kevin

"It's Anakin Skywalker, he's calling about that Galactic Defenders initiative" said Gwen

"Really?" said Ben "I have been waiting to hear from them for a while"

"So, are you in?" Anakin asked through the communicator. Ben and Kevin gave a nod of approval to Gwen, but she was to busy minding the situation that they were currently in.

"I appreciate your offer, but right now we are in the middle of a busy mission, and this guy is giving us everything he has" said Gwen.

"Wait, no I didn't" said Volcanaus, Gwen looked at him with a glare of being obvious.

"Look, my point is, you can't pull us out of this right now" Gwen said looking back to the communicator

"Gwen" Anakin said, he then hesitated for about 5 seconds before telling her the shocking news "Darkstar has the malinor crystal". After that, Gwen got his attention and realized that this situation requires their help

"Let me put you on hold" said Gwen, then she activated her powers and broke free of the ropes, and started attacking Volcanauses minions. Ben and Kevin decided to join in on the fun, Kevin absorbed the matter of a metal pole, and Ben transformed into Spider monkey. Soon, they made their way to volcanaus and they had him surrounded, Kevin gave him a punch in the face, and he fell to the floor, after that Gwen picked up the communicator and told them that they were in.

"So, where do you want us?" asked Gwen.

"We will meet you out in the neighborhood near your house, we will arrive there in about 3 hours to pick you up" said Anakin.

"We'll be there" said Kevin.

"Good, I'll see you three when we arrive" Anakin said before signing off

(Tennyson house, 2 hours later)

At the Tennyson's house, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were picking up their thing and putting them in special brief cases for their trip to the far reaches of the galaxy. Ben was getting some of his clothes, Kevin was getting some of his tools and equipment in case he needed his mechanical skills, and Gwen was taking care of her own clothes. While Gwen was looking through her closet, she saw something familiar that she has had in there for a while now: her lucky girl outfit, with the equipment belt, and backpack, she figured that since this was a team, she could use her alter-ego as an advantage, so she got those out and placed them in the suitcase, knowing that she will bring it along with her.

"Hey Gwen, are you ready in there" said Ben

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second" she said.

25 minutes later, the three of them were out in the road waiting for the ship that will pick them up. Soon, a gunship came flying down and the doors opened up to reveal a man in white armor standing in the middle.

"I take it you're our ticket to the cruiser?" asked Kevin

"Yes, General Skywalker is waiting for you three" said the clone. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walked into the ship, but not before saying goodbye to the people they knew and promised that they would be back. They went in, and the ship lifted off the ground and headed straight for the cruiser.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Lux, and Marcus were in the hangar waiting for the ship to get back. Then, the gunship that was bringing Ben, Gwen, and Kevin entered the hangar and landed 17 feet away from where they were standing. The doors opened, and the three teenagers walked out of the ship and walked towards Anakin and the others.

"I see you three have made it" said Anakin.

"Well you know us" said Ben "Always there in need of service".

"Alright, I'll tell admiral Yularen the next coordinates to go to, but while were heading there, the three of you can meet some of the members that will be with this team" said Anakin. He then walked up, and Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus walked up to them for some introductions.

"Well I think some introductions are in order" said Lux

"Right" Ben said "I'm Ben, this is my cousin Gwen, and this is out friend Kevin".

"Nice to meet you" said Lux "I'm Lux, and this is my friend Marcus".

"Hey there" said Marcus. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen looked at Ahsoka and she looked back at them.

"And you are?" said Ben

"Ahsoka Tano, I'm Master Skywalker's apprentice" she said "I've heard a lot about you guys from the files"

"Yeah, a lot of people have heard of us" said Kevin. Suddenly, Marcus's comlink went off and he answered it.

"Yeah, what is it" said Marcus

"Sir, General Skywalker wants you on the bridge immediately, he is insisting that you stay there until he picks up the other member" said Yularen.

"Alright, we'll be up there" said Marcus.

"Not that I'm complaining, but are we going to be the only ones on this team?" asked Kevin

"Not quite" said Lux "We have four more members to recruit"

"Right now, my Master is picking up someone that goes by the name of 'Duncan Rosenblatt" said Ahsoka

"Let's hope we get to him in time" said Ben

"Don't worry, my master is already on his way" said Ahsoka. The six of them soon agreed and they all walked towards the bridge, waiting for the next member to arrive.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter, sorry for the long wait, I was just distracted by all of the school work that I had to do. Anyway I will update as soon as possible, make sure you leave a review for me before you leave, See ya later.**


	5. Meeting Duncan

**Hey there readers, this chapter will focus on Duncan at the MEGTAF facility being picked up by Anakin Skywalker, make sure you leave a review for me when you're done, Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

(MEGTAF facility)

It was bright and sunny in the middle of the desert, which is where a secret government agency known as MEGTAF was resting. Duncan Rosenblatt, son of Belloc king of the Kaiju, had just learned of the initiative from Barnes, and was heading to the facility to be picked up by Anakin Skywalker, he was also with all of his friends and his mother so that he could say goodbye to him before he left. When they arrived at the base, Barnes and Jenna were in the lab which was right next to the landing pad.

"Hey Barnes" said Duncan "I got here just like you said".

"Good" said Barnes "Because your ride is going to get here in a few moments". Most of Duncan's friends were supportive for him, except his mother who was having a grudge on the whole thing. His father had heard about this and it was perfectly fine with him.

"This is so cool for you Duncan" said Isabel

"What is?" Duncan asked her.

"The whole thing of it, you know getting to go out into space and all, fighting evil aliens, it sounds pretty awesome" she said to him.

"I hope so" replied Duncan. The, they all heard a noise off in the distance, which sounded like an engine, they looked, and revealed to be some sort of airship, which turned out to be a Republic Gunship with Anakin inside of it, the platform to the landing pad opened so that the ship could land at its destination. Once the ship landed, they all saw two people step out, who were Anakin and Marcus, along with some clone troops were acting as guards. Anakin and Marcus walked into the lab, and Barnes went up to greet them.

"Well Skywalker, I understand that you have come for the kid" said Barnes

"Yes, we have" said Anakin, Barnes looked at Duncan and he knew that Barnes wanted him to get up and go over to them.

"Well kid, I'd like you to meet Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight, and consultant for this initiative" said Barnes. Duncan shook hands with him.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Duncan, he looked to his right to see a 15 year old boy, in a brown suit, with a quiver and bow on his back standing right next to him.

"And you are?" asked Duncan referring to the kid

"Please allow me" said Anakin "Duncan, I would like you to meet Marcus Carter, one of the Republics youngest, and highly trained operatives, and one of the members of the team". Duncan shook hands with him as well.

"I have known about you before" said Marcus

"What do you mean?" asked Duncan

"Once the Jedi learned of your existence, I was tasked by the council to monitor your activity" he said to him.

"So, you were basically spying on me?" asked Duncan

"Basically, if that's how you put it" replied Marcus. Duncan felt a little surprised by this, but probably knew that it was for the best.

"We're going to leave soon, so better get ready" said Anakin. So Duncan picked up his bag, said his goodbyes to all of his friends, and his mother, and was off to the ship. He was walking on the landing pad towards the ship until someone stopped him; he turned to see his girlfriend Jenna standing right in front of him.

"Hey Duncan, I wanted to give you this" she said, she took out a small communicator with a screen on it.

"You can use this to stay in touch with us, so you can call us whenever you like" she said to him

"Thanks, I'll need this" said Duncan

"And another thing" Jenna said "Just… Do what you have to do, then come home to us".

"Don't worry" he said to her "I'll come home soon, I promise". He said his goodbyes to her before heading off to the ship, when he got inside, he looked out the window and saw her standing out there waving goodbye, and he waved back as the ship took off.

Once they left the atmosphere, the ship headed straight for the Republic cruiser which was floating right in front of them. The ship got through the entrance, and the ship landed in the hangar. Duncan got out first, followed by Marcus and Anakin.

"Alright Duncan, Marcus will lead you to the other team members, I have to be up on the bridge, we just have one more stop to make" said Anakin

"Whatever you say" said Duncan before the Jedi walked off, Duncan followed Marcus to an area that was right next to a gunship, and the team looked at Marcus and Duncan as they both walked towards them.

"Everyone, this is Duncan, one of our team members, we just picked him up from the MEGTAF facility and he will be fighting with us" said Marcus. Duncan walked over to meet the other members, starting with Lux and Ahsoka.

"Hey there" said Duncan

"Hello" said Lux as they shook hands "The name is Lux, Lux Bonteri"

"Lux" replied Duncan "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the one that I picked" Lux replied "Why? Is there something wrong about it?"

"No no, it's just not the name I would have picked you, but if that's your name that's your name" said Duncan. He saw Ahsoka standing right next to Lux

"And who are you?" asked Duncan

"Ahsoka Tano, I'm Master Skywalkers apprentice" she said

"Oh, so you're a Jedi to?" Duncan said

"Well technically, I'm a padawan learner, but I am very experienced" she replied

He then walked over to Ben, Kevin, and Gwen.

"Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson" said Ben "You have heard of me right?"

"Are you kidding me, do you know how many girls at my school have pictures of you posted on their lockers?" said Duncan.

"I'll bet" said Ben "And this is my cousin Gwen, and our friend Kevin". Duncan shook hands with them and looked around the hangar.

"Well, I guess this seems kinnda strange to you" said Ahsoka

"Actually to be honest with you, It's kinnda familiar" replied Duncan.

"So, what's the next stop?" asked Kevin

"A distant planet called Galaluna" said Marcus "Just three more members to recruit, after that, we will report back to the council, and you'll see what we are dealing with". They all looked at eachother.

"Well" said Duncan "This looks like we're in for one hell of a ride"

"We sure are" replied Lux.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter; the next chapter will be about Lance, ilana, and Octus being picked up by Anakin in the palace on Galaluna and then they will all be sent to Coruscant to know what threat they are dealing with, Make sure you leave a review for me before you leave, and please subscribe to this story so that you will know when it Is updated, See you later.**


	6. Meeting the Titan crew

**Hello there, so this chapter will be about Lance, Ilana, and Octus being picked up at the Galalunian palace by Anakin. Here's a cool fact for you, I have decided to give Lance and ilana a look from the show that you might recognize, like Lances military academy uniform for his casual wear (seen in "Shadows of youth"), and Ilana's white dress (seen in "Shaman of fear"). Make sure you leave a review for me when you're done, Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

(Galaluna)

The planet of Galaluna was peaceful and sunny, after the massive war a while ago, buildings and houses were being rebuilt to restore the planets peaceful life style. Anakins ship came out of Orbit and was heading straight towards the front of the Palace. Once it landed in the open space, Anakin walked out of the ship and walked towards the palace, the guards halted him, but he cleared it with them and said that the king was expecting him, with that the guards let him pass and he walked into the doors of the palace.

When Anakin arrived in the throne room, the king was talking with Solomon and the two men turned to Anakin.

"Ah, master Jedi, you've made it I believe that the Jedi council is starting the initiative" said the king.

"Yes, they have" said Anakin "have you told them about the initiative?"

"Yes, they are well aware of it, and they have seen the profile records of each member" replied Solomon.

"Good, send them in" said Anakin. The king called one of his guards and walked over to him.

"Go and find Lance and Ilana and tell them that Master Skywalker is here about the Galactic Defenders initiative" said the king.

"Yes your majesty" the guard replied before walking off. A moment later, the guard came back with the two teenagers and presented them to the three men before walking away.

"Lance, Ilana, I would like you to meet Jedi master Anakin Skywalker" said the king, ilana was the one who shook his hand first.

"It's an honor to finally meet you" said Ilana

"The pleasure is all mine princess" said Anakin, Lance stepped in and shook his hand

"So you're here about the Galactic Defenders initiative, the team that we are going to be a part of" said Lance

"Yes, the Jedi council has just reactivated it and we need you three to come in" said Anakin. Suddenly, they heard a voice off in the distance.

"Well, I see that somebody is hiring the wrong person", It was Baron, Lances rival back when he was in the military academy, he had been hearing about the initiative from some of the kings advisors telling Lance and ilana, and he felt that it should be him instead of Lance.

"Baron" said the king "I didn't expect to see you come in" he turned to Anakin

"Master Jedi, this is one of our soldiers Baron, he has had a grudge against Lance for a long time" the king said to Anakin

"I know" said Anakin "I've read about him through Lances history records" the Jedi looked at Baron with a serious look on his face.

"Why do you think I am making a mistake?" Anakin asked Baron.

"With all due respect General Skywalker, I have seen the way Lance acts around others because I have been with him, apparently he is, what is it, volatile, aggressive, doesn't play well with others-" he said before he was interrupted.

"Baron" Anakin said "This isn't about personality profiles anymore, we have seen the way he fights, and how he uses the Manus armor, and we believe that he would make a good member of this team". Baron's grin suddenly went down, and Lance gave a smirk to him, telling him that there's no stopping them from picking Lance instead of him.

"But… that's not fair" said Baron in jealousy "Lance is the one who ruined my reputation!"

"Well you were the one who kept humiliating me when I was young" said Lance. Soon the two started arguing with each other until Ilana stepped in and broke the two up.

"Enough" said Ilana "They have picked Lance and that is final, Baron, you are dismissed"

"Yes princess" said Baron, as he walked away; he looked back at lance with a disgusted look on his face before walking off down the hallway.

"So, you two will go to your rooms and pick up your things so we'll be ready to leave" said Anakin.

"Beg your pardon master Jedi, but we are still waiting for our friend to arrive, he's a robot named Octus" said Ilana

"Oh yeah, that robot of yours, I've heard of him" said Anakin. Then, a robot walked into the room, he was bulky, had visible wires under its body, and a huge power core in the center, this was Octus, a Galalunian robot, and Lance and Ilana's friend. He walked up to Anakin after Lance told him that he was here for the Galactic Defenders initiative.

"I apologize for not getting here sooner" he said in his robotic voice.

"Its fine" said Anakin "Now hurry up; the ship will leave in 10 minutes". After Ilana said her goodbyes to her reassuring father, the three of them were off to the shuttle that was on the landing pad, once the three of them were inside; the ship took off, leaving the planet, and heading for the Jedi cruiser orbiting the planet.

Once the shuttle landed, the three of them got out of the ship, Anakin directed them to the other team member's right next to a gunship, and the three of them went over to shake hands and say hi. Some of them were mostly amazed with their robot friend of theirs Octus, once they all finished saying hello, Marcus turned to Anakin.

"Well, looks like the team is set" said Marcus, Anakin nodded in agreement, he got the teams attention and they all turned to him

"Alright team" said Anakin "Once we arrive at the Jedi temple, you will be briefed in on your assignment, meet me at the bridge once we call for you". Then, he walked off, and the team turned back towards each other, they spent that time talking to each other, telling them about each other's history, and how the universe around them was pretty impressive.

"I have to say your military of yours is quite impressive" said Ilana.

"Yeah, we do have many high-tech weapons and gear" said Lux.

Marcus was called on his comlink, and Anakin told him that it was time.

"Hey guys" said Marcus "We all might wanna get to the bridge soon it's, gonna get pretty bussy down here".

"You mean these guys are gonna take off on us?" Duncan asked sarcastically

"Well, not exactally" said Ahsoka. Suddenly, the ships engiens roared to life, and all of the pilots and crew rushed around getting to their stations. The team followed Lux, and Marcus and they all went to the elevator that went straight up to the bridge. When they arrive the crew was hard at work getting the coordinates set. Once it was confirmed, a bright light shown on the windshield and the ship blasted off into hyperspace to Coruscant.

**Well, that's it, sorry about yesterday, I was going to post it on thursday, butthen I decided to post it on friday, sorry about no telling you guys. Make sure you leave a review for me before you leave, I will update as soon as possible.**


	7. Arrival and Briefing

**Alright, now that the team is all set, more plot points will be revealed through the rest of the story, so anyway make sure you review when you're done, Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

(Coruscant)

After the ship dropped out of hyperspace, the team all headed towards a shuttle that will take them to the Jedi temple to be briefed on their mission. Once they were all strapped in, the ship took off towards the planet; they all looked out their windows in marvel of the massive buildings and traffic going through the air.

"What is this place" said Duncan in amazement.

"Coruscant" said Marcus "The entire planet is one big city".

"Yes" replied Lux "This planet is the capitol of the Republic". They all continued to look out at the magnificent view, to buildings like the senate building, and others, soon they came up to a building witch was box like, and had five thin towers in the center, they presumed that It was the Jedi temple. Once the ship landed onto the platform, the team got out of the ship and entered the hangar. They looked at all of the ships and droids that were lying about while following Anakin, Ahsoka, Lux, and Marcus. They stopped right in front of a man with a brown beard, tan robes, and light brown boots.

"Well Anakin, I see you and the others have arrived just in time" said the man

"When have I ever doubted you" said Anakin, he faced the team who were curious about the man.

"Team, I would like you to meet one of our Jedi master's, Obi-Wan Kenobi" Anakin said to them, each team member introduced themselves to the Jedi and shook hands with him.

"So, since we're all here, we'd like to know what we are dealing with here" said Lance.

"Oh yes, of course" said Obi-Wan "If you will all follow me to the war room we will brief you in on your mission", they all followed the middle aged Jedi out of the hangar and into the massive halls of the temple where many Jedi are seen walking from room to room, most of the team looked around the buildings massive structure in amazement, with its statues and massive columns.

"Man, this place is huge" said Ben

"Yes indeed" said Obi-Wan "For thousands of years the Jedi knights have served as the guardians of peace and justice… before the war started".

"So you're basically peace keepers who failed to keep the peace" asked Kevin

"A rather certain point of view" replied Obi-Wan. While they were walking, Duncan, Lance, Ben, and Kevin noticed Lux, and he felt that he seems pretty normal, he went over to Marcus.

"So, about your friend Lux" said Duncan "What kind of powers does he have?"

"Oh, he doesn't have any powers" replied Marcus.

"Wait, if he has no powers than why is he on this team anyway?" asked Lance

"I am wondering the same thing" replied Octus "I don't detect anything unusual or sophisticated in his body system".

"The reason he is on this team is that a month ago he signed up for project Alpha by a friend of my dad's where he received the Alpha suit, a high tech super soldier suit that enhances his strength, speed, and agility on the battlefield".

"Oh" replied Duncan, Lux overheard his friends explanation and went over to them.

"Yeah, I can show it to you guys later if you like" he said to them.

"I think that would be cool" replied Ben. They kept talking for a little bit until they arrived at the Jedi war room, inside were computers, maps of the galaxy, and messages being sent to various republic bases. They all made it to the center where several other Jedi masters were waiting for them so they could let them know about their assignment. Jedi master Mace Windu walked out of a door and went to the holotable where the other team members were and addressed himself to the team members.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming" said Windu "Because as of right now, a dangerous enemy is on the lose seeking to wreak havoc on the whole galaxy". He then pressed a few buttons on the board and a holographic image came up of a man wearing a suit with a dark robe on the top and a metal mask hiding his face.

"Who is that guy?" asked Duncan

"I think we know who he is because we've fought him before" said Ben.

"Wait, you know this guy?" asked Ahsoka

"Yes" replied Gwen "His name is Michel Morningstar, we met him once a long time ago, at first he seemed like a nice person willing to help us, but we soon found out that he was draining other people's life force just so he could gain more power, but eventually we got the best of him and most of his powers were drained from him, he was so disfigured by it that he often had to wear a mask".

"What happened after that" asked Ilana.

"After that, he decided to take out revenge on us, he took the alias of Darkstar and we have fought him before ever since" replied Gwen.

"Well, we see that you know a lot about him" replied Obi-Wan "What do you know about the malinor crystal?"

"I know that it is the most powerful object in the universe, I've read about it in one of my magic books" she replied "They say that long ago, it came out of the stars and landed on a deserted planet".

"Well 2 decades ago a republic research team found it on that planet and it has been stored in a vault ever since" said Marcus "However a few nights ago Darkstar broke into the research facility and stole the item, we know that if he is connected with that amount of power, the results would be catastrophic".

"Where is he now?" asked Kevin.

"We think he is somewhere on this side of the galaxy" said Lux pointing somewhere on the map "Unfortunately, we don't know which planet he is on". Lance and Ilana heard this, and knew that Octus would be able to track down a person just by scanning the picture of the person.

"I think Octus can help us with that, he can track a person wherever he is" said Ilana. With that said, Octus walked up to the holotable, scanned the hologram of Darkstar, then connected it to the map, after 10 seconds, he had confirmed his location.

"So, did you find him" Duncan asked.

"Yes" said Octus "I believe that he is located on this planet", he pointed to a small planet in the outer rim.

"That's the planet Ryloth" said Lux.

"Since that planet is small, it could be his first place to strike" said Marcus

"Well if he's going to strike there then I suggest that we leave right now" said Lance.

"Alright team" said Anakin "I have a Republic shuttle in the hangar for all of you; it will act as your transport to the Ryloth system".

"Good luck" said Mace "And may the force be with you". The team then walked off to suit up.

Soon enough, they all arrived to the hangar as instructed and saw the phoenix standing in the corner all gassed, geared, and ready to fly. They all had their own suits; Lux came out wearing his alpha suit and blaster, which some of the boys was impressed by. Marcus was wearing his special operations suit and had a quiver strapped to his back and a recurve bow with him. Gwen was wearing her lucky girl outfit with the backpack with her, Ahsoka was wearing her Jedi outfit and everybody else was in their casual clothes, which they usually wear. They all climbed into the ship with Marcus and Ahsoka manning the cockpit. Artoo came along too maning the navagations system. They all got strapped in and were off into space, after setting the coordinates; the ship flew off into hyperspace towards the Ryloth system.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter, make sure you leave a review for me before you leave, and I will update as soon as possible.**


	8. Capture on Ryloth, Part 1

**Alright then, here is the next chapter, make sure you leave a review for me when you're done reading, enjoy.**

Chapter 7

(Lessu, Ryloth)

It was a calm night in the capitol city of Lessu on Ryloth, but soon, it wasn't going to get very peaceful. Darkstar had just gotten out of his ship, and sneaked into the city to make it is first target in his quest for dominance. He entered the city through some of its security check points, and proceeded into the city. After tricking the guards into thinking that he was unarmed, he entered the streets and headed straight for the main palace where a fancy party was being held for the people. He disguised himself by wearing a suit with a tie and everything, he walked up to one of the Twilek guards and the guard noticed his Caine (which secretly held the malinor crystal in a staff that he made himself).

"Would you like me to take that for you sir" one of the guards asked.

"No, it's fine" Michel replied in a smooth yet sinister voice as he continued to walk through, the guards walked over to him and tried to take his Cain.

"Sir, I insist on taking it so that it won't get lost" the guard said. Darkstar looked at him in annoyance. Then, he tossed him over his side like a ragdoll, one of the guards walked up to arrest him, but Michel took out his staff and shot it at the guard, sending him flying into the air, and causing all of the party members to panic and run outside. Darkstar walked out, and ripped off most of his clothes to reveal his Darkstar suit underneath it, several police speeders were heard, speeding towards him, but Michel used the staff's power and blasted both of them and caused them to crash. He then walked towards the audience who were running into the park just near the palace; he blasted some of the exits to surround them in the area.

"Kneel" he said to the audience, but they were still in a panic trying to find an exit that was not being blasted. He decided to get their attention by bringing his staff down.

"I said" he brought his staff down with all his power and everyone stopped "KNEEL!" Soon, everyone, row by row, started to get on their one knee and kneel on the ground.

"That's much better" he said "I just came here with a warning, for too long, this galaxy has been caught in an unending battle that has left most civilizations scarred and divided, but I say why not end it by destroying both fractions, to start over a new world, one that has its own laws, its own government, and most of all, its own leader, you see, you were all made to be governed over, in the end, you will always kneel".

After his speech, some of the citizens were frightened, some were concerned, but one little Twilek girl with greenish skin stood up and faced him, her mother tried to make her come down for her safety, but the father held her back.

"We are free people" the girl said "We shouldn't bow down, not to a person like you".

"Well, it's your mistake" said Darkstar, he raised his staff and aimed it at the girl, the mother begged and pleaded to spare her, but he didn't listen, an energy blast came out of the staff and headed straight for the child. The girl covered her eyes and her face waiting for the impact, when all of a sudden, someone jumped in front of the girl and held up her hand, and a pink force field formed in front of her and blocked the blast with it. The girl opened her eyes to see the figure that saved her, she was wearing a skin tight pink and black suit with a backpack, belt, and a mask on her face, the figure revealed to be Gwen in her lucky girl outfit standing in front of the girl, some civilians looked at her in amazement.

"That's enough lives taken for one day Michel" said Gwen out loud "I don't think you need to take away another one".

"Well, hello there lovely Gwen" said Michel, he looked and saw Lux, Kevin, Ben, and Duncan coming out of the phoenix, which was hovering over the area and landed on the ground, "And I see you brought some friends".

"You can't harm anyone anymore like this, just give us the staff and we'll go easy on you" said Gwen.

"Why would I give the malinor crystal to you?" said Darkstar "So that you can put it in your little collection, I don't think so" he said, he raised the staff and tried to hit the team, but they dodged the blast, Lux loaded up his gun, Kevin absorbed some metal nearby, Duncan changed into his Kiju hybrid form, and Ben changed into Echo-Echo, and the fight was on. The civilians also ran away so that they wouldn't get caught up in the fight. Duncan shot several fireballs out of his mouth, but Michel blocked them with some force-fields, Kevin charged at him and they engaged in combat, Kevin started punching, kicking, and throwing blows at him, but the villain managed to hit Kevin and send him flying into a wall nearby, Ben (Echo-Echo) transformed into ultimate Echo-Echo and was able to neutralize him with his sonic bombs, but with the staff in hands he destroyed the bombs with one blast. He saw the ship hovering above them and decided to take it down, he shot an energy blast and the ship dodged it, another blast came up and hit the side of the ship. Ahsoka and Marcus were struggling to keep the ship in balance.

"I don't think we can hold it out much longer" Ahsoka said to Marcus, Luckily Lance, Ilana and Octus were still in the ship and knew what they had to do.

"We'll take it from here" said Lance, soon the two teenagers jumped out of the ship and changed into their armor forms and flew in, Darkstar stepped back in front of Lances massive Manus armor and Ilanas human size golden Corus armor, They aimed their weapons weapons at Darkstar and he knew that he had to surrender, Lux walked up to Lances armor and Lance looked down at him.

"Looks like we made it down here just in time" said Lance through his armor

"A couple of minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either" said Lux, soon after that, Gwen had Darkstar in cuffs, and they flew away from the city.

**Ok, so Darkstar has been caught, but little dose the team know that Darkstar has an unexpected ally with him, please review before you leave to tell me what you think, I will update as soon as possible.**


	9. Capture on Ryloth, Part 2

**Hey, so in this chapter, you will find out who Darkstar's ally is, I will give you one hint, the ally is from the Ben 10 universe. Anyway make sure you leave a review for me after you are done reading so you can tell me what you think, Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

(Phoenix, Ryloth)

After Darkstar was captured by the team, they took him with them in the Phoenix which was heading straight towards the Republic Cruiser that will take them back to Coruscant. Some team members watched Darkstar as he was strapped in the chair.

"This was too easy" said Duncan "Since we captured him I'd say mission accomplish".

"I don't think so" said Lux "How could we have defeated him so easily, maybe he has someone else working with him, someone that he was waiting for". Then all of a sudden, the ship starts to shake, Marcus was getting some strange readings on the radar, Michel just smiled and knew that his ally had arrived to break him out. Out in the sky, a massive rock beast that resembled a giant bird swooped down onto the ship and someone came off of the ship, she had a crown with a skin tight purple outfit and a staff with a tip that resembled a bird, this figure revealed to be none other than Charmcaster, who made a deal with Darkstar to help him with his plans and take revenge out on Gwen. She opened the door with her magic and entered the ship. A few Republic guards tried to stop her, but she pushed them back with her mana, then she opened Darkstars prison, grabbed him by the shoulder and jumped out of the ship.

"I'm going after them" said Duncan as he got up heading towards the platform of the ship.

"Wait, are you sure going after them on your own is a good Idea?" said Lux

"If she is getting away with Darkstar, she could get her hand on that crystal which we don't think is a very good thing." Replied Duncan

"No, Lux is right" said Lance "Right now we need a plan to pursue"

"I already have a plan" said Duncan "It's pursue". With that, he jumped off the platform, sprouted his wings, and flew off to find Darkstar and Charmcaster. Lux, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Ilana, and Lance decided to follow Duncan since he wouldn't stand a chance against both of them.

"Marcus, Ahsoka" said Lux "Stay here with the crew and come pick us up when we have taken care of this".

"Are you sure you don't need me for this?" asked Ahsoka

"I need you to stay with the ship" Lux said while he was picking up a jetpack and putting it on his back. He faced the other team members and they went with Lux, some of them who couldn't fly picked up a few jetpacks as well and went to the platform. Lux signaled the go sign, and they all followed Lux off of the platform and into the air, Lance and Ilana changed into their armor modes, and Ben transformed into Jet ray and they were off.

Darkstar and Charmcaster spotted a safe place to land which was on the tip of a rocky hill, they both landed on the hill and settled down to rest and talk.

"Well Hope" said Michel "I am glad to see that you made it".

"Sorry, I was a little late" replied Charmcaster "Besides, a girl likes to take her time", she sounded like she still held a grudge against him, Darkstar came over and tried to reason with her.

"What's wrong" he asked her "You sound angry"

"Look, don't expect me to fall in love with you again, the only reasons that I am helping you with your little plans are because of the malinor crystal and to take revenge on Gwen" she said to him.

"Look, I know that our last encounter was a little rough towards the end" said Michel "But this time, it will be different, I will share the crystal's power with you and we can both rule this galaxy together".

"Of course, you did remember my name and you did promise to me that you would share one of the halves the crystal with me once you had it" she said "So if you are going to share it with me I think that now is the time".

"Yes, it is" Darkstar said in approval. He took the crystal out of the staff, and took one of the half's from the crystal. Just as he was about to give the half to Charmcaster, Duncan swooped in and charged right into Darkstar sending both of them into the forest below.

"Hey, wait for me" Charmcaster yelled, until suddenly she heard a voice behind him.

"Wow, and I thought you still hated him", Charmcaster turned around to see that Gwen and Ilana were standing right in front of her in defense mode.

"Hello Gwendolyn, long time no see" said Charmcaster.

"I can't believe that after that encounter you had with Michel your still working with him" said Gwen.

"Just because I'm working with him doesn't mean that I still love him" said Charmcaster "We both have similar goals against you, he told me about the malinor crystal and how he would share it with me and I accepted his invitation". Then she picked up her staff and summoned several rock monsters with her magic.

"Alright, I have to go off but until I get back" she turned to the rock beasts "Destroy them" she yelled at her servants, they obeyed her commands and she walked towards where Darkstar was while they charged at the two girls.

Meanwhile below, the fight against Darkstar was a little more destructive, the boy's powers were in full power trying to take down Darkstar, who was firing energy blasts back at them. Lux charged at Darkstar and tried to shoot, punch, and kick the villain in the face, but he was dodging every move that was being thrown at him and he punched Lux in the face sending him flying back into a tree. Kevin swung his metal fist at Darkstar which sent him flying straight into the ground, but he still got up and kept going. Duncan charged right into him and crashed through several trees before he took a blow to the head and was sent backwards into the air and landed right next to the team.

"He's way to powerful for us" said Lux.

"Great, how can this get any worse" said Duncan sarcastically. Suddenly, Charmcaster appeared and floated towards Darkstar and landed right next to him.

"I just had to ask" said Duncan.

Meanwhile on the hill, the fight between three of the team members and the rock beasts was a little easy for them; Ilana was blasting right through them with her laser piece on her armor, Gwen threw mana balls that destroyed its body, once their enemies laid in piles of rubble and rock, they quickly remembered Charmcaster and rushed off to find her. With Charmcaster added into the mix, the boys were having even a harder time fighting them, until Gwen and Ilana appeared and stood right in front of them.

"You and your friends can't stop us" said Darkstar "We are both the most powerful people that you will ever face". Suddenly, Ilana had an Idea to knock Darkstar out so that he could be vulnerable.

"Well, if you are so powerful, put the staff down" Ilana yelled at him, the other team members looked at her and Lance thought she was crazy.

"Ilana, bad Idea" said Lance. But Ilana gave a look to Lance to let him know that it's all part of the plan.

"You want me to put the staff down" said Darkstar angrily "Fine then, I will". Gwen put an energy shield that covered the rest of the team so that they won't be affected by the impact. Then, Michel jumped straight at Ilana with his staff in hand about to strike, and then she put up her arms and made a plasma shield right in front of her. In just seconds, Michel's staff hit the shield with all of its power, and then, an explosions was sent in Michel and Charmcasters direction, sending them both flying into the air, and causing destruction around them, they both landed into a tree and were both knocked out unconscious. Gwen removed the mana dome around her and the team and walked towards Ilana.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Gwen.

"I saw that one half of the crystal was still in the staff" she replied "So I thought that If I made him put so much power into one strike, he would be powerless".

"Well, at least we've got him" said Lux.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is take him back to Coruscant and find out what he's planning" said Ben. They picked Darkstar off the ground and ordered the ship to come pick them up. Within minutes, the ship arrived and the team got on board with their prisoner. Charmcaster slowly started to gain conscious back, but she was too late when she saw the phoenix take off into space.

"I will find you Michel" Charmcaster said to herself "And I will get that half".

**Alright, that's the end of the chapter, the next chapter will arrive as soon as possible, so stay tuned readers, and make sure you leave a review for me and add this to story alert so you can keep up with the latest updates, see you later.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Alright then, so Darkstar has been captured by the team, and is being taken back to Coruscant, but more will be revealed to you, so this chapter will be a quick one, make sure you leave a review for me once you are finished, Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

(Republic Maximum Security Prison, Coruscant)

Jedi master's Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu arrived at Coruscant's maximum security prison where Darkstar had been placed into just after the team arrived from their mission. The entered the main cell area which was filled with some of the galaxies most dangerous prisoners. They were on the platform that was moving into a higher part of the area in which Darkstar was being held in. Unlike all the other cells, this cell had installed security cameras, alarms, and had a few elite Republic guards standing at watch in case anybody tried to break him out of the cell. The Jedi stepped off the platform and approached his cell, Darkstar got up as if he was expecting them.

"Well hello there" said Darkstar "I have examined modifications that you made to this cell and I got to say, it is an impressive cage, not built for me I think".

"Yes, when the team returned with you in custody, we figured that we would build a special cage just for someone like you after what you have been doing" said Obi-Wan.

"I see" replied Michel "Let me ask the four of you, how desperate are you, that you have called on a group of teenagers to defend you?"

"How desperate are we?" Mace asked, he walked towards the cell with a demeaning expression on his face "You have been threatening innocent planets, you steel a power that you can't hope to control, you talk about a new world order, and you kill just for fun, you have made us very desperate, you might not be glad that you did".

"It's really such a shame to be this far" said Darkstar "To have the crystal, to have the most powerful object in the universe, and just use if for nothing except a science project, but have to be a special gift, a warm light for everyone to share, and then remind them what real power means". The Jedi looked at him and weren't feeling threatened by what he was saying.

"Well, until real power can cooperate, we will see what we can do with you once this is all over" said Anakin. Then, the Jedi walked off and left Michel to rot in his cell.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple, the team was watching the whole conversation through the security camera footage, and felt that Darkstar was being serious about his plans, once the conversation was finished, they turned off the connectivity to the security camera and they all started to talk to one another.

"This guy is serious" said Duncan

"I agree" said Lux "It's only a matter of time before his plan comes into full swing".

"Hey Gwen" said Ahsoka "We just want to ask you something, who is this Charmcaster person that we encountered on Ryloth?" Gwen looked at the others and figured that now would be the best time to let them know about her.

"She is an old enemy of ours" said Gwen "Her uncle is a powerful sorcerer known as Hex, her hatred mostly focuses on me since we both share affinity in magic, she was kept in a realm called ledger domain where all source of mana mostly flows, last time she crossed paths with Darkstar, we discovered that she was giving him all of that mana making him more powerful".

"So what do you think she is doing with him now?" asked Ilana.

"I'm not exactly Shure" said Gwen "But she did mention that once Darkstar had the Malinor crystal, he would give one half of it to her, and she agreed to his plans".

"Who is exactly the same person we had the misfortune of crossing paths with on that mission" said Duncan "But why didn't we capture her too? I mean if we got both of them then we would already have this mission over and done with"

"We were only after Darkstar" said Lux "Besides; they are both after the Malinor crystal".

"But why did you find it and take it back here in the first place?" asked Gwen.

"I read from the data files that the chancellor wanted to take it back to be studied" said Marcus "The scientists had never seen an object that had so much power, so they kept it stored in an electromagnetic vault so that we could use it for future research".

"But the question is, what will they use it for?" asked Ben.

"I don't know" said Lux "But I'm planning on finding out for myself"

"Well, since we are starting to learn a bit more about these two, then they could get their hands on that crystal and use its power to conquer a number of planets" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah but just the two of them isn't going to be enough to take over a whole galaxy" said Marcus "We need to learn a bit more about what they are planning on doing before we face them head on".

"Marcus, what are you saying?" asked Kevin.

"I'm saying that maybe we should go down to the prison, and interrogate Darkstar, that way we know what his plans are exactly" replied Marcus.

"Alright, you guys go ahead, I'm going over to the research lab, once I find out what its intentions are for, I will meet you at the prison" said Lux. And with that, the team walked off to the ship and flew off towards the Republic prison while Lux got on his speeder bike and flew off to the research lab where the Malinor crystal was once again being sealed in the vault.

When Lux arrived at the research lab, he was greeted by Dr. Alfred Monics, longtime friend and creator of the Alpha suit.

"Hello Lux, it's been a while" said Alfred.

"Hello doctor" said Lux "I just want to see the room where you are studying the Malinor crystal.

"Well, of course" said Alfred "Come right in". Lux and Alfred entered the room where many top scientists were still working, studying the crystal's energy.

"I have heard about your mission with the team" said Alfred.

"You have?" asked Lux.

"Yes, In fact, I met them when you came back" he replied "And I have read the files of the team before".

"So, what exactly were we planning to use with the crystal?" asked Lux

"Well, the answer is hard to tell, so I will show what we are planning to do once we have stabilized the crystal's energy". They both walked over to the table where the blueprints were, Lux looked at them and realized what they are really planning on using the crystal's energy for.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Alfred

"I can't believe that you would do something like this" said Lux disappointed

"It was for the best" said Alfred "And the chancellor said that it would be a turning point and a revolution in the military" said Alfred.

"I have to tell the others about this" said Lux "Alfred, I want to take the crystal and some of those blueprints; it's time the rest of the team had a right to know what is going on".

"Of course" said Alfred. After a few talks with the scientists, Lux was able to take some of the blueprints; the staff, and the crystal (which was put into a special case). The, Lux was off to the prison where the others were with the Jedi, trying to get information out of their dangerous foe.

**Alright guys, that's the end of the chapter so leave some review for me and tell me what you think of it so far, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, and more shall be revealed to you.**


	11. Certain Points Of View

**Hey guys, so this is the next chapter of this story, I'm going to set this set during and after the interrogation that the team held out against Darkstar, so I hope you like it and make sure you leave a review for me once you are done, Enjoy**

Chapter 10

(Republic Maximum security prison, Coruscant)

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had just arrived at Darkstar's prison cell, where they were talking to him about what he was planning with Charmcaster, so far they had discovered that they were going to use the crystal to gain an infinite amount of power and create an army so that they can conquer many planets, both Republic, and Separatist, so that by destroying both warring factions, they could rebuild and start over a new government with a new order and have the whole galaxy be theirs for the taking. The team knew that they wouldn't let that happen. They all walked out of the cell leaving him in there for keepings, they made their way down the elevator to the warden's room where Anakin, Windu, and Captain Rex were waiting for them, once the team made it out of the elevator, and they entered the room.

"Did you get any information out of him?" asked Anakin

"We got pretty much everything" said Kevin.

"Yeah, he practically spat out everything" said Duncan.

"Excellent" said Mace "Soon, we'll have them out in the open and surrounded so that their plans for glory are not realized".

"Excuse me Anakin" said Ilana

"Yes princess?" said the Jedi Knight

"We heard from Marcus that you were planning on using the crystal for a 'powerful source', what exactly are you going to use the crystals energy for?" she asked him. The, Lux and Alfred walked in and Lux placed a set of Blue prints on the table to show the team.

"They are going to use the crystals energy as a power source for weapons of mass destruction" Lux replied. The rest of the team started whispering to each other about this.

"You must be mistaken" said Mace "We would never do something like that".

"Really" said Marcus "Then how do you explain this" he pulled up a few digital blue prints, one showed a long range missile, and the other showed and newly modified cannon, one that will harness the crystals power.

"Would you care to explain this master Jedi" Lance said to Windu. Windu looked at Anakin, and decided that it would be time that everybody should know the truth about the crystal.

"Alright then" said Mace "Since we found the crystal, chancellor velorum decided that the crystals energy would be used for more productive purposes. When Palpatine took over for him a few years later, he still had that interest, but after the war started between the Republic and the separatist, he had other approaches on how the energy should be used".

"And you decide to have it be used for weapons" said Lance.

"Some members of the council including me had strongly disagreed with this, but the Chancellor said that it would bring a turning point in the war" replied Windu.

"What it would bring is a whole new level of destruction and war" said Lux.

"I agree" said Lance "It would only bring more harm than good"

"Guys, I know that the crystal is way too powerful for us to handle, but I say that if it is kept sealed nobody could ever use its power ever again" said Gwen.

"If no one is going to use its power then I say we destroy it immediately" said Lux

"I'm sorry, but who put you in charge" said Duncan "No offense, but I don't really play well with others".

"Look, I don't mean to be rude here, but ever since I heard about this team I figured that sooner or later I would be the leader because I know the right things to do" said Lux

"Oh really" said Kevin "A strong man in a high powered suit, take that away and what are you?"

"Just a regular young man who knows the best thing to do in any is given situation" replied Lux.

"Really, we are way more experienced then you are" said Ben.

"Well at least I'm not some jerk who only cares about his vehicles" said Lux, which really got Kevin going and soon they started going at it with each other.

"Why don't you put on that suit of yours and let's go for a few rounds" said Kevin.

"Look, I don't want to do something like this so just back off"

"Put on the suit" Kevin said again.

"I said back off" Lux said to him.

"Lux" said Ahsoka "Just calm down and let's talk about this"

"Ahsoka stay out of this" Lux said pushing her to the side.

"All I'm saying is that we should have the crystal sealed off from the rest of the galaxy" said Gwen.

"Oh so that the most dangerous people can get their hands on it? I don't think so." Said Lux. Soon the whole room broke out into a huge argument; with everybody bragging on what they should actually do with the crystal"

Meanwhile outside of the prison gates, Charmcaster was sneaking into the prison, and had just killed a few guards and had two rock beasts next to her, she entered the room with all of the prisoners and saw Michel sitting in his jail cell, she knew that she needed a distraction so that she can free Michel without having to fight all of those guards. So she aimed her staff at the control panel which had all of the prison cells shielded up and let loose a blast at the control panel which caused an explosion that knocked most of the guards off their feet and let lose all of the prisoners. Everyone in the room arguing where shaken by the explosion and fell to the ground, knowing that Charmcaster is here for both Darkstar and the crystal, Marcus went over to the wall and sounded the alarm as the guards tried to control the riot that the sorcerer had created as a diversion. The team members got up and knew that they had to stop Charmcaster, Michel, and all of the prisoners from getting out.

"There here" said Ilana "And she is after Darkstar".

"Lux, Rex and I will go take care of Charmcaster and Michel" said Marcus.

"We'll take care of the prisoners" said Ahsoka, as the rest of the team went off to take care of the riot, Marcus turned to Lux.

"Lux" said Marcus "Put on the suit".

"Right" Lux replied before rushing off to put his super soldier suit on, once he got back, he went with Marcus and Rex, and the three of them went off to find Darkstar and Charmcaster

**Well, that's the end of the chapter folks, I hope you enjoyed it; the next chapter will be up soon so don't go away. Make sure you leave a review for me and subscribe to my story for the latest updates.**


	12. Jailbreak

**Hey guys, I hope you guys have been waiting for this chapter because it's finally here just like I promised, anyway make sure you leave a review for me when you are done reading this and please subscribe for the latest updates.**

Chapter 11

(Maximum Security prison, Coruscant)

Inside the prison cell chambers, the prisoners continued to break out of their cells which was all part of Charmcaster's plan to create a distraction so that she can free Darkstar from his prison cell. As many Republic Guards tried to keep the prisoners back, they were quickly being overwhelmed by the many prisoners charging at them. Ahsoka, Lance, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Duncan, and Octus arrived at the scene and leapt into action. Ahsoka charged in and started taking down guards using her martial arts fighting skills, Lance did the same, Duncan was using his fire to keep the escapees from moving away from their cells. Ben transformed into fast track and started plowing through the prisoners in super-fast speeds. Gwen started throwing mana balls, and Kevin absorbed the matter from a riffle of a fallen guard and punched some of the guards. Ahsoka landed right next to Lance who was taking on a few guards by himself.

"Hey Ahsoka, could you give me a hand here" said Lance.

"No problem" the togrutan replied, she flipped over him and kicked both prisoners right in the face, knocking them both to the ground. Gwen rushed over to them and fought right beside them.

"I see you are having a good time" Gwen said to Ahsoka

"Yeah, I've got this under control" Ahsoka replied "But there are still too many prisoners for us to fight".

"Don't worry" said Gwen "As long as Lux and Marcus are taking care of Michel and Hope, we can focus on this situation right now"

"Yeah, your kinnda right" replied Ahsoka. They both smiled at each other briefly before they continued the fight to re-gain control of the prison.

Meanwhile, Lux and Marcus were heading up the elevator shaft to Darkstar's prison cell were they presumed that Charmcaster was heading for to break Michel out of his cell. After they made it to the room, it looked quiet and empty.

"Lux, do you see anything?" asked Marcus

"No" replied Lux "Do you think that they both escaped by now?"

"I don't know, but let's check the cell and see" said Marcus. They both continued to stalk the room with both of their weapons in their hands. They approached the cell slowly, looked inside, and found that no one was in the cell. Suddenly, Charmcaster appeared and came down in front of them both.

"Where's Darkstar?" asked Lux.

"Where's Gwen?" Charmcaster asked back,

"She and the others are busy taking care of the prisoners which leaves the two of us against you" said Marcus. They both charged straight at her, but she was able to dodge their attacks. Marcus fired several of his arrows at her but she blocked them with her staff. Charmcaster came down on him and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the prison cell.

"Lux used his rifle and fired laser shots at her but blocked them with a mana shield and hit him with her staff, which caused the rifle to break in half. Lux looked at his rifle which was now left in ruins and was pissed by the fact that he would have to fight without a blaster. Then, he was hit from behind sending him into the cell. They turned around to see Charmcaster standing in front of them. She touched the control panel and locked both of them inside.

"Is that all you two got" said Charmcaster "I was looking for a challenge, not some boys with weapons, I'm disappointed".

"Well you shouldn't be" said Rex who was right behind her holding a riffle to her face.

"Why should I be scared of another one of those clones with a gun?" asked Charmcaster sarcastically.

"Because this gun is so deadly it will blow your face clean off your shoulders" said Rex "Would you like to see what it does?"

"How about… No" she said, suddenly a staff came up and stabbed him through the chest.

"REX!" yelled Lux as the captain fell to the floor; the staff appeared to be in the hands of Darkstar, now free from his prison and with the Malinor crystal in his hands walked over to Charmcaster, and gave her the other half of the crystal that she them put into her staff.

"Let's go" Hope said, and the two of them walked away. Lux went over to see Rex who was still severely wounded and felt like he couldn't get up.

"You boys might wanna stand back" Rex faintly said, they both did what he said, and Rex fired the weapon at the control panel opening the door to the prison. Lux and Marcus got out and rushed over to Rex who was starting to bleed a little bit.

"Don't worry about me" said Rex "I'm gonna be fine" he was still wounded making it harder for him to stand up.

"It's probably too late for us to catch them" said Marcus.

"It doesn't matter now" replied Lux "A valuable soldier is down, and he needs our help".

"I'll get some medics to come in" said Marcus. Lux then turned on his comlink so that he could inform Anakin and the others. Meanwhile downstairs, the team and Anakin were rounding up what was left of the escaped prisoners until Anakin's comlink turned on and he answered it.

"Did you find them" Anakin said to Lux through the comlink.

"No, they got away, and Captain Rex is down, he needs medical attention immediately" said Lux. After he said that, the other team heard this and rushed up to the cell to see the tragedy that had struck them. Ahsoka was most worried, realizing that her longtime friend had just been severely wounded; she rushed upstairs to see for herself as well. When they arrived, they saw Lux standing next to Rex (with a massive wound in his chest) and Marcus rushing to get some medics to take him away. They walked slowly towards Lux who had a sad expression on his face, and the whole team started to feel like they had just lost a comrade.

**That's the end of the chapter everybody, don't worry, I'll try not to let Rex die in the story, I hope you liked it, and make sure you leave a review for me please, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Arrival

**Hey there readers, I hope you have been waiting for the chapter because it's finally here. The battle scene is right around the corner so keep sharp. Make sure you review and subscribe to my story (because only one person has been reviewing for my latest chapters and I want others to review, Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

(Jedi Temple, Coruscant)

The whole team had arrived at the Jedi temple hangar all suited up and ready to go. Ahsoka had just landed the ship received from Alfred to the team; it was a medium sized ship with several lazer turrents and missile launchers and had a GA insignia on the side for the team. Ahsoka got out of the ship and the rest of the team walked towards her.

"Well this looks like a pretty sweet ride" said Duncan

"I agree" said Lux "How fast can this thing go?"

"Alfred told me that it can travel at supersonic speed and is equipped with the most powerful weaponry" said Ahsoka.

"Good, then let's get going" said Kevin. With that said, the team walked into the ship. The rest of the team got strapped into the chairs that had special metal bar seals around them, while Ahsoka and Kevin got into the cockpit of the ship. Once everybody was all set, the ship took off and left the temple, once the ship left the planet's atmosphere, Ahsoka set the hyperspace coordinates for Naboo and in just 10 seconds, the ship went into light speed and sped off to Naboo, where Darkstar and Charmcaster will begin their attack.

(Theed, Naboo)

In the city of Theed, on the planet of Naboo, the people were just going about their daily lives, but then, a massive portal showed up in the sky and some type of warship appeared out of it, the people in the streets stopped to look at this massive ship, and several police speeders were parked close by with weapons armed and ready to alert the Naboo pilots in case it attacks. It was Darkstar and Charmcaster's ship that had just arrived to take Naboo as their first planet. The ship stopped in midair and the two leaders stepped to the front of the warship and faced the city below.

"People of Naboo" he started off "You can call me Darkstar, your new ruler, for too long, this galaxy has been under the rule of two factions, which keep destroying each other every day, but with me at your side we can change that, create a new Republic, with its own order and its own laws, I am the one to ensure this Republics new era, this day will be a sample of what's in store for all of you, AND THE ENTIRE GALAXY!". After is final words, the smaller ships charged, the soldiers began firing their mana weapons down upon the city. People started running for their lives down the streets away from the attacking cities, and the police started firing at the enemy and alerted the pilots to get to their ships. The other two warships arrived, floated next to the main warship, and closed the portal behind them. Then, the rest of the winged rock beasts flew out of the ships and started attacking the city, with people running to find a safe place to hide.

The team's ship exited out of hyperspace, and entered the planet's atmosphere. Once they arrived at the city, they saw the carnage that their enemies were causing.

"We need to find a safe place to land" said Marcus.

"I'm on it" Ahsoka replied to him, Kevin got out of his cockpit seat and walked to Lux.

"Hey Lux" said Kevin "I heard about what happened to your gun so I got you something temporary". He reached into his bag and pulled out a greenish weapon with a plumbers badge on it. It was Kevins own Plumbers riffle that he acquired during the fight against the flame keepers circle. He handed it to Lux and Lux looked at it with interest and knew how much fire power it could bring.

"Remember, it's only for you to use temporarily so I want that back when this is over" said Kevin.

"That's fine, greens not my color anyway" said Lux "And besides, Alfred said that he would have another one ready for me in about a week or so".

"Guys, I'm going to land right in front of the palace" said Ahsoka

"Wait" said Lance "Before you do, Let Ilana, Octus and I out of the ship, we can help the Naboo fighters up their".

"Alright" Ahsoka replied, then she opened the back door of the ship, and Lance, Ilana and Octus jumped out of the ship, changed into their armor forms and flew off to help the starfighters. Suddenly, the ship was hit by one of the winged rock beasts; Ahsoka activated the weapons defense systems and fired back, shooting down several of them. But eventually, one winged rock beast shot one of the ships wings and it started to come down. Ahsoka still managed the controls but was unable to get the ship back into orbit.

"Brace your selves" she said to the others "Looks like we're going in for a crash landing". Soon enough, the ship landed on the street and started sliding across the pavement until it stopped right in front of a building that was right next to the city canal. Ahsoka looked back to check to see if everybody was ok, they all seemed to be in good condition. So she opened the back door and they all got out of the damaged ship, and looked around to see all of the wreckage around them.

"Well" said Duncan "This all seems horrible".

"I've seen worse" said Ben

"Alright guys" said Marcus "We have work to do" with that said, Lux loaded his blaster, Marcus armed his bow, Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, Kevin absorbed some metal found on the ground, Ben turned into Diamond head, Gwen put on her mask and slouched her backpack behind her, Duncan transformed into his hybrid form. The battle for Naboo had begun.

**Alright guys, that's the end of the chapter, the battle scene will be separated into two parts, because I don't want to make it too long, I hope you guys like it, and please review to tell me what you think.**


	14. Battle for Naboo, Part 1

**Hello readers, so this is it, the moment you've all been waiting for, the big battle scene, this is going to be the first part of the chapter because I don't want to fit it all into one big chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, and make sure you please review for me when you're done.**

Chapter 14

(Theed, Naboo)

Charmcaster and Darkstar's rock army was causing mayhem throughout the streets, but fortunately, the team had just arrived in time to stop them. Lux, Ahsoka, Marcus, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Duncan were on the ground seeing all of the destruction around them; Ahsoka saw a nearby building and could hear some civilians trapped inside with a large column blocking the exit. She knew they had to get them out of there.

"Guys, I see some civilians trapped in that building" said Ahsoka.

"Alright, you, Gwen, and Kevin get them out of there" said Lux "Marcus, Ben, Duncan and I will take care of the rock soldiers up a head". Then, Ahsoka and Gwen ran off to go rescue the civilians, Marcus took out some of his explosive arrows and fired at an enemy soldier and exploded as soon as it hit the target. Lux fired his riffle and it seemed to have a very destructive effect on the enemy. Duncan breathed out some fireballs and it immediately burnt through the rock soldiers, Ben transformed into ultimate canon bolt and rolled into the group of soldiers, crushing them in his path. Marcus looked around and felt that this was similar to the fight on the planet Attrol that he, Ahsoka, and Lux were apart of during their mission to stop Dr. Vindi.

"Hey Lux, this is just like Attrol all over again" he said to Lux, his friend turned to him but at the same time, kept an eye on his enemies.

"Marcus" Lux said "You and I remember Attrol very differently". Lux looked off in the distance and saw that the police were trying to shoot at the winged rock beasts with little effect and he knew that they were only paying attention to the enemy and not the danger around them.

"I'm going to go to those police officers, they need to know what they really have to do" said Lux. The, he ran off while Marcus and the others were fighting off the rock soldiers.

The police were firing their blasters and canons up in the air to try to take down the enemy, an officer ran up to Captain Typho who was at the center of the group.

"Sir, can we hold out the enemy, or should we call in Republic forces?" the guard asked. The security captain looked at the guard with a worried expression on his face

"I don't think they would get here in time" said Typho

"Can we even hold out against these guys?" the guard asked. Suddenly, Lux landed right on top of a police speeder which caught the captain's attention.

"Lux" said Typho "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time" Lux said "My team and I are taking care of the forces I need you to listen to me now"

"What do you have in mind?" asked the captain.

"There are civilians trapped in those buildings and they could be running right into the line of fire, you take them through the basements or through the sewers but keep them off the streets, and set up a perimeter around the palace to protect the queen" Lux said to the captain. One of the guards overheard the conversation and felt that this kid was just trying to act like a hero.

"Excuse me sir, but why the hell should we be listening to this kid?" the guard asked. Suddenly, several rock soldiers came down from the ships and charged, Lux kicked one soldier down, shot the other in the head, and hit the third in the chest then shot him. Typho looked at his men and knew that they had to get the job done.

"I need men in those buildings, get those civilians down and away from the streets, and we're going to set up a perimeter around the palace" he ordered his men.

"Yes sir" they replied, and they rushed off to complete the tasks that they are required.

Meanwhile up in the air, the Naboo starfighters were struggling to take down the winged rock beasts that were targeting the city, they were holding them off, but they needed a little help. Suddenly, three metal figures came up and attacked the enemy. One of the pilots, who was surprised by this, contacted them through the ships transmitter.

"Who, or what are you three" the pilot asked

"We are just friends who are here to help you" replied Ilana.

"Well if you're here to help you better do it fast, our men are taking heavy casualties" said the pilot.

"Not a problem" said Lance, a pod popped out from one of the Manus armors legs and morphed into a full-fledged sword and started slicing through his enemies. Ilana started blasting through with her laser head-piece, and Octus fired his electric shocks at the winged rock beasts.

Back in the city, the rest of the team were continuing to fight off the rock soldiers that were coming through the streets, Marcus fired his custom arrows, Ahsoka slashed her lightsabers, slicing them down one by one and blocking their mana riffle attacks, Duncan breathed out fireballs at the soldiers, Ben as Ultimate Humugasour fired with his special weapon arms, and Kevin and Gwen were using their standard attacks at the enemies ahead. Just then, Lux showed up and fired at the remaining enemies in the area, giving the team enough time to recover and report.

"So, how's it going with the police?" asked Marcus.

"Captain Typho has ordered the men to get the civilians out of several buildings and keep them down and away from the streets, and they have set up a perimeter around the palace to protect the queen" replied Lux.

"Good" replied Marcus "We have managed to hold off most of the enemy, and it looks like they seem pretty focused on us right now"

"That'll give us an advantage" said Kevin. Lux contacted Lance and Ilana through his transmitter.

"Lance, Ilana, how are you guys doing up there?" Lux asked.

'We're doing good" replied Lance "We've already taken care of the winged rock beasts that we focused on the Naboo ships and we are giving them the right things to do". Just then, the team saw family right in front of a building, a winged rock beast had just struck a tall statue and it was about to collapse on them.

"Quick, we have to get over there" said Ahsoka. Just as the giant statue was going to collapse on the family, Lance shot it with his missiles, and Gwen used her mana shield to cover them from the explosion as the statue collapsed. The family ran for cover with other civilians and they all looked in amazement at the team, while all of the rock soldiers were crying out to alert Charmcaster and Darkstar who were still on the main warship. They went to the ledge to see what was happening and saw the whole team standing together, scanning their surroundings in defensive positions. Finally, the heroes were working together as a team, just like the Jedi had predicted.

**Yay, the team is finally working together, but the battle isn't over yet, sorry you guys had to wait for a while, but I hope you liked it, make sure you leave a review for me before you leave, I will update soon.**


	15. Battle for Naboo, Part 2

**Hello readers, so this is the second part of the big chapter for the story, after this, I will have the ultimate final confrontation that will leave you breathless, make sure you review for me before you leave, Enjoy the Chapter**

Chapter 15

(Theed, Naboo)

Charmcaster and Darkstar were on the balcony of their main warship looking down on the team witch had caught them by surprise, one of their generals came up to them for further orders.

"Masters, what do we do now?" asked the General.

"Send the rest of the troops" replied Darkstar "And make sure they are put down before we can move any further with our plans"

"Yes my lord" replied the rock general, he gave the orders to the other troops, and more rock soldiers started to come out of the ships and descend upon the city.

The whole team looked up and saw the enemies that were coming straight for them and they knew that no was the time to strategize.

"Alright team" said Lux "We'll have to lure them out into the plains to finish them off, but for now, we'll have to weaken their forces in order to do so". He started laying out orders to the team.

"Marcus, I want you up on the rooftops in sniper position as our eye in the sky, make sure anything in our sight is destroyed" Lux said to Marcus.

"Lance, Ilana, Octus, there are two supporting warships that are with the main warship, make sure you take them out" he said to the three of them.

"I'm going to the roof top of the building to help the police defend the palace from the attackers" said Marcus, with that said, he fired a grappling arrow to a high building and soared off to the roof top while Lance, Ilana, and Octus flew off to take care of the two warships

"So what about us?" asked Ben.

"We will stay in this area, keep the fighting down here so the enemy can stay occupied while they take out the two warships" replied Lux

"And it looks like it's working" said Kevin, the group saw that the rock soldiers had spotted them and were charging straight at them, Lux and Ahsoka held up their weapons in defensive positions, Kevin absorbed some metal, and Ben transformed into Rath. Once the first rock soldier charged, Ahsoka struck it down with her twin lightsabers and it fell to the ground, and the fight in the streets continued.

"Hey Duncan" said Lux

"Yeah, what is it?" Duncan asked.

"You have the fire, so lite these basterds up" said Lux.

"With pleasure" Duncan replied with a smile on his face.

Lux continued to fire his newly given riffle with Ahsoka at his side striking the soldiers down with her twin lightsabers. Ben used Rath's gigantic claws to rip through the soldiers with ease. Gwen continued to throw mana attacks at the soldiers while Kevin smashed them with several gigantic brick fists.

Meanwhile, Lance, Ilana, and Octus were heading for the first warship that was next to the main warship which was attacking the squadron of fighters that were trying to take it down as well.

"Octus see if you can find a weak spot on that ship" said Lance

"Sure thing" the robot replied. Lance and Ilana, continued to push their attack against the ships (Which was armored on several parts of the ship) after some scanning, Octus finally found the first area to weaken the ship and Lance contacted the leader of the fighter pilot squad.

"Has your friend found a weak spot yet?" asked the pilot.

"Yes, go for their turrents, their not armored" replied Lance. Soon after, the Naboo starfighters fired at the turrents while Ilana used her laser head piece on her golden Corus armor to disable the ships wings and having it fall safely into the canal and sink to the bottom. Soon after that was done, they headed towards the next ship.

Meanwhile down below, the rest of the team were continuing to fight the rock soldiers in the city, Lux, Ahsoka, Ben, and all of the others were pushing their attacks against the enemy. Lux was fighting off several troops, but turned around only to get shot in the torso and fall down, but luckily his suit was armored so he was not severely hurt and quickly got back up just in time to watch Duncan breathe a massive flame blast burning most of the soldiers in the area and Ahsoka throwing one of her lightsabers at the soldiers, slicing it in half and retracting the lightsaber back into her hand.

"You think we can hold it out much longer?" asked Duncan, Lux looked at him sarcastically.

"Why, are you getting sleepy?" he asked him. Duncan just smiled, and Lux contacted Marcus with his comlink to see how he was holding.

"Marcus, how is it going up there?" asked Lux

"It's going good, the police are holding off the enemy pretty good, and several Republic gunships have arrived, which will mean extra support for the guys down there" replied Marcus.

"Good, hopefully Lance and Ilana are having an easier time then we are" Lux replied.

"Oh I think they are" Marcus said before shooting down another winged rock beast with an explosive arrow.

Back up in the sky, Lance, Ilana and Octus were with the other Naboo fighters flying straight for the next ship. Just then, a group of winged rock beasts came out of nowhere and attacked the group, but Lance was able to slice them in half before they could reach the fighters and Ilana blew out what was left of them with her repulser blast. When they reached the ship, they started firing at their defenses while trying to find a way to destroy it. Suddenly, Lance had the craziest Idea that anyone could think of, one that everybody else would make him regret doing it.

"Ilana, I have an Idea, I'm gonna go inside the ship and blow it out from the inside" said Lance

"No Lance don't, what if you don't make it out" Ilana said worried.

"I agree, there is a high chance that he may or may not make it out" said Octus.

"Don't worry, just trust me" said Lance, Ilana thought for a moment and decided that it would be a quicker way to get the ship destroyed.

"Alright Lance, go for it" said Ilana. With that said, Lance charged straight into the ship, and a few moments later, explosions started coming from it, and Lances Manus armor flew right out of the exploding ship, and the warship completely blew up right in midair.

"Lux, we've taken care of the two ships" Lance said contacting Lux.

"Good, time to finish this somewhere else" said Lux; he then contacted the rest of the team.

"Alright guys, let's lure the enemy out into the plains, they seem pretty focused on us right now" said Lux. The rest of the team nodded and Ben turned into jet ray and picked up Kevin and Gwen, Duncan sprouted his dragon wings, and Lux, Ahsoka and Marcus found a nearby speeder to take and they all flew out into the plains.

"Follow them" Darkstar ordered "And recall the rest of the soldiers in the city, this ends now". Soon enough, the main warship turned into the direction that the team was heading in and all of the soldiers followed the ship to assist them. The final confrontation was about to begin.

**The final fight between the team and Charmcaster and Darkstar is on the way, and there will be a little surprise for you guys, anyway I hope you liked the chapter, and make sure you please leave a review for me before you leave, I will update soon.**


	16. Ambush

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the battle scene, because in this chapter, things are gonna get even cooler, with a big surprise at the end that will leave you guys breathless, anyway make sure you leave a review for me once you're done, and I don't own any of the characters except for Marcus (My OC I created for the story) Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

(Grassy plains, Naboo)

The whole team arrived in a large grassy area outside of Theed, Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus got out of the speeder, Ben changed back into his human form once he landed with Kevin and Gwen, Duncan's wings retracted back into his body after he landed, and Lance and Ilana turned off their armor modes.

"Alright team, the enemy is following us out here, so we have plenty of time to recover and get ready for their attack" said Lux. With that said, the team started to get ready, Gwen readjusted her lucky girl mask, and a small pod landed in front of Marcus. He opened it, and inside was a new quiver filled with new arrows, so he took the empty quiver, and took the fully loaded quiver put not before putting the old quiver in the pod and the pod flew off.

"How did you get that new set of arrows?" asked Duncan.

"I contacted Alfred and told him that I needed more arrows" replied Marcus "Besides, we have a large attack coming, and I was running out of arrows anyway". Kevin, Duncan, and Ben turned to Lux who was reloading his riffle and they decided to lend an apology together.

"Hey Lux" said Kevin

"Yeah, what is it" Lux replied

"We're sorry about before, you know, for not trusting you" said Duncan

"Don't worry about it, I'm use to people treating me like that" Lux replied

"Look, we know that we just wanted to say we're sorry" said Ben.

"Good" said Lux "Because that's all I wanted to hear". The guys smiled, and were glad that Lux accepted their apology, the girls heard the conversation and felt that they were doing the right thing.

"Alright, their coming in hot, any second, so what's the game plan here?" asked Duncan.

"Well we would want to take the high ground" replied Lux "So we should put the biggest gun up on that ridge over there"

"Ok, got it" some of the guys replied, Lux started climbing up to the ridge, Ben saw this and ran up to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Duncan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lux "I think I should go up since I..." Lux said before being interrupted by Duncan.

"No, no, you have a big gun you are not 'the big gun'" said Duncan.

"Look, don't be jealouse, Lance is the one that has the fully equipped armor" said Lux.

"My armor is standard Galalunian military weaponry, we don't expect you guys to have bigger weapons like we do" said Lance.

"Guys!" said Ahsoka "I think right now we should focus on the battle strategy here". The other boys agreed with her.

"Alright" said Lux "Marcus, Duncan, Ilana, Gwen and Ahsoka will go up top, the rest of us will draw them in".

"Well don't stay down here this is the worst place to be" said Marcus.

"Look, do you have a better spot that we can hide behind?" asked Kevin

"It's the kill box Kevin, Ok, this is where you go to die" said Marcus. All of a sudden, several rock soldiers landed about 30 ft. away from them, just then, the rock soldiers and the main warship started to come into view. The rock soldiers surrounded the team and had them cornered. Charmcaster and Darkstar were standing on the balcony of the ship, waiting to give the orders to their troops.

"Lux" said Ahsoka "How do we do this?"

"As a team" said Lux "All of us", the rock soldier were still standing, waiting for their masters to give out the order, while the whole team got into defensive positions, Ben transformed into Diamond Head, Kevin absorbed some rock on the ground, and Lance and Ilana changed into their armor forms while everyone else readied their weapons. Darkstar stood on the balcony; he turned to Charmcaster who gave him a nod of approval. He gave a nod of approval to his soldiers, and it let out a loud shriek that signaled the army to attack. Then all of the rock soldiers and rock beasts charged at the team, and the whole team attacked arrows and lasers flying, lightsabers slicing through the air, fire was blazing, and the machine gun cuffs on Lances Manus armor were blazing. Ahsoka saw a rock soldier charging straight for Gwen and knew that she had to act fast.

"Gwen, Duck!" she yelled at her, Gwen did what she said and Ahsoka threw the lightsaber striking the two soldiers down, then having the saber return to her just in time to block the mana blasts coming from the soldiers. Duncan was blowing fire blasts at the soldiers next to Kevin and Ben who were punching them, causing them to shatter. Marcus picked up three arrows from his quiver and fired at three soldiers at the same time, with all of them exploding in the process. The whole team kept the fighting going until Ilana had an Idea that would end the fight.

"Everyone move!" she said and they all did, her hands focused on the chest plate of her armor, a bright light emerged, and she let lose a massive repulser blast that she turned at went straight through the whole army, turning them into rubble. The rest of the team reemerged from cover and regrouped, they looked up at Michel and Hope who were surprised that they were able to defeat their forces, but they still had one more trick up their sleeves. They both started chanting a spell, once they both finished, all of the remains of the fallen rock soldiers from both the fields and the city started to attach to the main warship and was morphing into some sort of giant, the whole team watched as the ship turned into a rock Giant with Charmcaster and Darkstar controlling it on the inside of the head.

"Guys are you seeing this?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah" they all replied, they saw this big foe and knew that they were going to be toast.

**Oh no, the enemy has the upper hand against the heroes, but don't worry, three particular members of the team have a little surprise in store for them, makes sure you leave a review for me before you leave, now that summer is here I will be able to update more easily, come back soon.**


	17. Titan vs Rock Giant

**Hey guys, when we last left our heroes, Charmcaster and Darkstar had created a rock giant that they are controlling, but three members of the team have a little something in store for them, make sure you leave a review for me once you're finished reading, Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

(Grassy plains, Naboo)

The whole team was running for cover against the massive rock giant that was being controlled by Charmcaster and Darkstar. The rest of the team feared that it was too powerful for them; Lance and Ilana were hiding with the rest of the team behind a stone gorge, until, they both had an Idea, they had seen enemies similar to this one, and they knew what they had done before.

"Guys, Ilana and I have an Idea" said Lance "You'll need to let us go out there so that we can take on the giant"

"What, and have all three of you get crushed?" asked Duncan.

"No, I know what he's talking about" said Marcus "I've read in the files that when the time comes, all three of their armors are combined to create something called Titan".

"What does it look like?" asked Ben.

"If you let us out, you'll all find out soon enough" said Lance. The rest of the team looked at each other and figured that it was the only way of winning, they all nodded with approval and Lance, Ilana, and Octus stepped out into the clearing right in front of the rock giant and changed into their armor forms, then it was time for the next phase.

"Octus" said Lance "Initiate Titan", Octus stood right in between Lance and Ilana and he started the transformation.

"Initiate Sym-Bionic Titan, Octus unit, magnified" said the robot. Then, a bright light forged around them, parts of their armor started to forge and spread out, and soon enough, a massive robot with a visible exo skeleton with an appearance similar to a knight was in its place and was as large as the rock giant. The rest of the team looked at the giant robot and knew that the tide has been turned. Charmcaster and Darkstar were shocked by this, but knew that this was the final stand; the two gigantic figures charged at each other and the fight was on.

The rock giant struck first, using its fist to punch the Robot in the face, but Titan was able to strike back just as it was about to throw another punch, the giant staggered, but still stood, knowing that it wasn't going to lose this fight. Inside the Titan, the three of them were communicating telepathically to each other planning the next strike to take.

"Alright, we have them cornered, now what should we do?" said Lance. Octus was scanning their enemy and found a way to weaken it.

"It appears that the whole structure runs on mana energy" the robot said "If we can get it to fight against us for a long period of time, it will be weak enough for us to take it down".

"Sounds good" replied Ilana "Look out!" she saw the fist of the rock giant coming straight for them, but Ilana formed a shield just in time so that it wouldn't hit them, the Robot stepped back after the brief attack, and the shield disappeared.

"Alright, time to kick this up a notch" said Lance. With his own thoughts, a sword formed on Titans right hand, and the robot stood in attack position. Michel and Hope saw their plan and started to form a mana staff in its hand. The two gigantic figures charged at each other, and their massive weapons clashed. The giant kept throwing attacks at the robot with all of its might, but Titan kept dodging and blocking their attacks while the giant was doing the same thing.

"We need more power" said Darkstar "Put everything the crystal has in this things main power source".

"But my lord" said the general "The crystal can't give that much energy to-"

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled at the rock general "We're not going to lose this fight, not now, not ever" he looked like he was going mad with power, but the rock general did what he commanded and summoned all of the power the crystal had left into the rock giant. Titan watched as their opponent appeared to be gaining more energy from the crystal and started to form a mana sword.

"It seems to be getting stronger" says Octus.

"We need to keep them occupied long enough so that we can finish them easily" said Ilana. The fight continued as the two massive figures clashed their weapons against each other. After a long struggle, the rock giant seemed to have gained the upper hand and is about to strike at the giant robot. Suddenly, the inside of the rock giant started to lose its energy and the crystal started flickering and cracking up from being used so much. Darkstar was furious and Charmcaster struggled to keep the rock giant in position, but it started to stagger and crumble from the outside

"The rock giant is starting to lose energy" said Octus "Its getting weaker"

"Good" Lance replied with a smile "Then lets finish this". With all its might, Titan threw damaging blows at the rock giant that caused it to continuously shatter, then it formed and axe and was going to finish the fight. Michel and Hope tried to regain control of the rock giant, but the crystal was shattering and all of its energy was pouring right out of it. They looked to see that Titan was heading straight for them, and they both braced for impact as the axe hit and the whole rock giant exploded and burst into a million pieces and Charmcaster and Daskrstar's plans for reigning supreme had been destroyed. Lance, Ilana, and Octus, knowing that the job is done, changed back into their armor forms, then Lance and Ilana turned off their armor and were standing in the remains of the rock giant. The whole team rushed towards them, and started to say how amazing it was and how they did a good job.

"That was pretty sick" said Duncan "So I guess this means we won"

"Yeah" replied Lux "We did". Kevin looked over to the wreckage and heard Darkstar and Charmcaster angrily yelling at each other trying to get out of the wreckage.

"We're not finished yet" said Kevin, and everyone followed the noise to where their enemies were as they struggled to escape the wreckage. Once Charmcaster and Michel got out, they heard weapons cocking and the sound of powers being activated. They looked up to see that the whole team was facing them, with their weapons pointed straight towards them. Gwen called a plumbers prison transport on her communicator. Soon they arrived to take Charmcaster and Michel away. While they were being taken into the ship, Charmcaster had a final thing to say.

"Gwendolyn!" said Charmcaster, Gwen and the rest of the team looked at her.

"Don't think for one minute that this is finished" she said as the doors closed. The ship flew away, and several Republic gunships arrived to take the team back to the Coruscant to be graduated for their efforts.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it. I only have one more chapter left for the story which will tie everything in a knot so stay tuned readers, and please review for this chapter before you leave.**


	18. Wrapping things up

**Hello readers, this is the final chapter of the story Yay! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. So since this is the last chapter, make sure you leave a review for me after you read this chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

A short time after the attack on Naboo, people all over the galaxy have learned about the extraordinary heroics by the team known as the Galactic Defenders. Most people praised them for saving the planet and how great full it is for them to be there. Some of them were even putting up pictures of the team on walls to show how great full it is to have them there. The Jedi council, several Republic senators, and Chancellor Palpetine were watching on numerous screens new broadcasts that were telling about the incident on Naboo and how the people wanted to thank the team. One news broadcast was interviewing the family that the team had saved during the battle on Naboo.

"Well, what do we think about this whole thing?" asked the mother to the interviewer "That team saved me and my family, if any of them are out there; we would just want to say thank you". Anakin turned off the screen, and the Jedi faced the senators and the chancellor.

"So, it looks like this team was more helpful then I thought" said the chancellor.

"Yes, they were" replied Obi-Wan "And all of the wreckage on Naboo is being repaired and there are no casualties in the city".

"Good" replied the chancellor.

"But what about the two people behind all of this that should be answered for their crimes against the Republic" asked senator Chu Chi.

"They are both in custody and will be taken to where they belong" said Master Windu "In a plumber's maximum security prison that is out of our reach".

"Good" replied the chancellor "And I presume that they should be congratulated for their heroic actions"

"Yes they will be" said Anakin "In fact, we have a favor for senator Amidala"

"Well, anything master Jedi" replied the senator

"The whole team is being honored in Theed, and we were thinking you could be the presenter" said Anakin.

"I would be glad to do that" replied Padme.

"Alright, we have a shuttle waiting for you senator" said Obi-Wan. After their little discussion, everyone in the room turned off the monitor screens and walked out of the room, knowing that the team's job has been finished and the galaxy has been saved.

(Theed, Naboo)

The whole city of Theed was bustling with excitement in the air as the team walked down the streets while the people of Naboo cheered for them. They had arrived on the planet so that they would be given special medals as a reward for their heroic actions earlier. They all stopped at front of the palace where the queen and senator Amidala were waiting for them. Padme walked up to the team which was standing right in front of them.

"You have all distinguished yourselves in the eyes of the Republic" she said to them "And the people of Naboo are in your dept." then, she proceeded to hand out the medals to each of the team members one at a time starting with Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus, and then ending with Duncan. Once they all received their medals, the whole team smiled at each other and faced the whole crowd. Everyone cheered for them as the team all stood together, and the Jedi came up onto the platform to congratulate the team on their successful mission, Anakin walked up to Ahsoka, his padawan that was standing with the rest of the team.

"Ahsoka, I am so proud of you" said Anakin "You fought like a true Jedi"

"Thanks master" replied Ahsoka "I really appreciate that". Ahsoka and the rest of the team continued to be congratulated by senators, Jedi, and the crowd of citizens in front of them. The gungans came up and thanked them, as did the men and women, even the children came up to thank them, everything on that day was like a big celebration.

Two hours later, all of the team members were at the Naboo spaceport. Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus were saying their goodbyes to the other team members while their transports were waiting to pick them up and take them back to their home worlds. Lux and Marcus walked over to all of the guys, while Ahsoka said goodbye to the girls.

"Goodbye, it was a pleasure working with you guys" said Lux

"Yeah, see you around" said Marcus.

"See you guys later" said Duncan.

"Yeah see ya" said Ben

"So long" said Kevin, he walked over to Lux "And don't try to do anything stupid ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't" said Lux

"Take care of yourself ok?" Gwen said to Ahsoka.

"Yes, we hope to see you again someday" said Ilana.

"Goodbye" Ahsoka said to both girls. After everyone said their goodbyes, each group walked towards the ships that would take them to their home planets. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme were watching them leave and Padme looked at Anakin.

"Anakin, are you sure that this is a good Idea?" she asked him "Just let the rest of the team leave and just walk away?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he replied "They have done their jobs, and the threat has been extinguished"

"Yes, but when will the team be brought together again?" she asked him.

"When we need them" Anakin replied "If a new crisis threatens the Republic and this Galaxy, they will be called upon again to help us, you understand that right?" Padme looked at him, but figured that it was for the best.

"Yes Ani, I think I understand" she replied. They both smiled at each other and watched as the other team members went into their ships and waved at the three remaining members.

The rest of the team in their ships waved goodbye to Lux, Ahsoka and Marcus as the doors to their ships closed. As the three ships flew off into the sky, the three of them stood together and smiled as they watched the ships fly away, knowing that they will be brought together again someday.

**Yay! My story is finally finished, after a long time period of hard work it's finished at last; now I am looking forward to working on more stories here on this site. I would like to give a special thanks to AVP5 for sharing so many Ideas with me for this story before, and another thanks to Marvel's "The Avengers" for giving me the inspiration and Idea for this story. Thanks to everybody for reviewing along the way, goodbye, see you soon.**


End file.
